After the Storm
by m0nica
Summary: Aftermath of Chloe's death ending in Life is Strange. Warren/Max coupling. Obviously spoilers.


After the Storm

Max sat in fetal position against the wall, trying to wish away this fate. She had tried absolutely everything to save Chloe. Whether it was gun shots, trains, or a vicious storm, Chloe's number was up, and there was nothing Max could do. For Max to live, hundreds of people would have to die. She couldn't let go of Alyssa, of Kate, of Warren— and she knew Chloe wouldn't live with the guilt of choosing her own life over her mother's. For some cursed reason, Chloe was meant to die. Death was working hard to get Chloe, and Max would never beat it. She closed her eyes, every one of Chloe's deaths behind them. She saw Jefferson shoot her square between the eyes, the bullet ricochet off the car number, the train maul her body, but she couldn't bear to watch this one. This one was real, permanent and unfixable. This was the last death Chloe would ever have, and that thought gave Max just a little bit of solace. Chloe would never feel pain again. This was it, forever. Chloe told her their memories were real, and she wanted that to be true. She hoped that in death Chloe would remember the memories she never got to keep.

Max heard the bang, followed by Chloe's body slamming onto the ground. She heard the gun clank against the cold tile, followed by Nathan's erratic spattering. The ringing in her ears drowned out the noise. She barely heard the sound of David barging into the room, his knees hitting the ground by Chloe's lifeless couldn't hear the panicked running in the halls, or Principal Wells ordering everyone to remain calm. She couldn't hear David tackle Nathan to the ground, his yelling mixed with heartbroken sobs. She couldn't hear the the ambulance silens wailing or the paramedics rushing in. All she could hear was the ringing in her ears, and the last struggling breaths of Chloe.

The paramedic put two fingers on Chloe's neck, but she was already gone. ABPD's finest Officer Barry hauled Nathan away, his eye flooded with tears as well. Knowing what she knew now, Max almost felt sorry for him. She knew this was better than his murder, but like Chloe, Nathan was a victim too. She hoped his money would grant him some sort of leniency, and the help he desperately needed.

David stepped away from the scene, trying to collect himself. He turned the corner, nearly tripping on Max.

"Oh my God," he whispered, trying to regain his professional composure. He bent down to help her up as she sobbed into his chest. He was rock hard. He seemed almost embarrassed that Max may have seen his emotional outburst. He had no idea the history they had. He'd never know he once saved her life. Her heart hurt for him, but it ached for Joyce. How much bad luck could one woman have? She was glad she had David.

David guided her out the bathroom swiftly, but Max couldn't help but say goodbye to Chloe one last time. She turned back and watched the paramedics slip Chloe into a body bag, her eyes blurried by tears. David's shoes tracked Chloe's blood out the door. He held it open, practically shoving Max out the door with his arm tight around her.

"Goodbye, Chloe" Max sniffled.

As they walked out the building, David did his best to protect Max from people's view. A crowd had formed outside, students eager for the news. It reminded Max of the scene when Kate wanted to end her life— students looking in awe, but seemingly no one truly concerned for anyone's well being. These were the faces of kids who wanted gossip, not to know their classmates were safe.

"Max? Max!"

Max turned to see Warren pushing the crowd. She could not think of a more comforting place than Warren's embrace, so she bolted for it. She practically jumped into his arms. She threw her arms around him and hysterically sobbed into his shoulder. Without hesitation, he squeezed her tightly. She could feel his tension ease as he held her, his nerves that one of them wouldn't be safe eased.

"Max, you're okay. Everything is okay. You're okay" he cooed, stroking her hair. She squeezed him tighter.

David took this moment to excuse himself. He sauntered off, presumably to let himself break down. Max hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Joyce.

"Max Caufield?" Officer Barry called. Neither Max or Warren even noticed his approach.

Max looked up at him as best she could, but Warren had no intention of releasing her from his hold.

"Max, are you alright?" Office Barry asked. Max nodded slowly, wiping her tears on Warren's sleeve.

"We have a few questions to ask you, if you're willing." Max nodded again, gently breaking from Warren. He shook his head at her, and she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Wait for me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right here." Warren responded, reluctantly letting her hand slide away.


End file.
